The Noah of Life
by Luna Rei
Summary: The Noah's are peacefully eating dinner one night when the Earl makes a new announcement: There is a 15th Noah! Will the Noah family be able to accept a 15th? 14thXOCXTyki
1. Chapter 1: The 15th Noah

Chapter 1 - The 15th Noah

_~ Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~ _

Jane Howard

**~The Ark~**

Road Kamelot glanced around lazily at all of the Noah's present. They were all in the dining room having a quiet family dinner.

'Then again, maybe 'quiet' isn't the right word..' she thought as Jasdero tried to hit his twin with a spoonful of mashed potatoes, only to have it miss him by inches and land on Lulu's plate. This, of course, caused Lulu to growl angrily at the two and pick up her wineglass in preparation to hurl it at their heads. Normally, this would be the part where they would dive behind Skin's gigantic frame for protection; however, since he was out on some mission for the Earl, the two tried to hide behind the other. This resulted in both of them falling over.

The two glared at each other and started a mini food fight of their own.

Tryde, Fiddler, Mercym and Mightra ignored them and continued to eat in silence.

Tyki rolled his eyes at the idiotic twins and turned back to glaring at Cyril, who was currently blathering on about some unimportant matter, much to Tyki's utter annoyance.

"Cyril, maybe you should eat your food," Wisely said giving Cyril a pointed look, "You're talking Tyki's ear off."

Tyki thought a quick thank-you to the mind reading Noah as Cyril turned away from him toscowl at Wisely.

"It's called being polite, something few of you seem to know a thing about," Cyril admonished looking specifically at the twins who just shrugged and continued their food fight.

Cyril sighed. "At this rate, you are all going to wind-up corrupting my darling daughter!" he mock-moaned as he pulled Road into a vice-like hug. She muttered something that sounded like, "Need…air!"

"We may corrupt her…" Jasdero said.

"But you're gonna kill her!" Devit finished for his twin.

The two grinned evilly as Cyril let go of Road, glaring at the two. A fight was about to erupt, though this wasn't new, when…

"Ahem," the Earl said from the head of the table.

Everyone immediately froze and looked to the Earl.

"I have a special announcement," the Earl continued, being completely serious, despite the huge grin on his face, "One that will affect this entire family."

'What is he talking about?' Road wondered, feeling confused. The Earl was _never_ serious about _anything_. It was just so against his nature, it through all of the Noahs off-track.

What could be so important?

The Earl continued:

"A new Noah has awakened."

The room became deathly silent, then…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Everyone looked to their twins outburst.

"How can there be another one?!?!" Devit shouted.

"I'm finding it hard to believe as well, Earl," Tyki said, picking up his wineglass as he spoke.

"Yeah," Wisely agreed, "There should only be twelve of us, but because of the twins and the 14th, there are already fourteen. Now you're telling us there's a 15th?"

"It is a bit difficult to grasp…" Lulu murmured to herself.

"When'd the 15th's Noah wake-up?" Road asked, curious as to who the newcomer would be.

At this, the Earl seemed to lose his serious vibe and become his usual silly self.

"Ah, well, that's the thing…the fifteenth's Noah has been active for awhile now!" the Earl said.

"Then why are we just hearing about it now?" Tyki asked in a clearly annoyed voice.

"It's taken this long to find it!" the Earl exclaimed. "The 15th's Noah side works differently from others!"

"How so Milleni?" Road questioned.

The Earl's eyes seemed to take on a malicious glint in the candlelight, "You'll see! After all, we're all going to bring the 15th home, tonight!"

'All of us?' Road wondered, glancing at the empty seats of Skin and the 14th.

"What about Wrath and the Pianist?" Wisely questioned, not even glancing at Road.

Road glared at him. "Stay out of my head!" she snapped.

Wisely shrugged. "Couldn't help it."

"They won't be coming and we need to go now, before we lose track of the 15th!" the Earl said cheerfully as he pushed back his empty plate, grabbed Lero and stood up.

"Now?" Cyril whined, "But, I haven't finished my dinner yet!"

"Then maybe you should have talked less…" Tyki muttered as he set down his now empty wineglass and stood up.

The others followed the Earl's lead and began to file out of the room.

"Road, if you would?" the Earl asked glancing at the oldest of the Noah's.

"Yay!" Road squealed, much to her adoptive father's delight. She skipped to the front of the group and willed one of her heart-shaped doors into existence.

The door opened into a never ending darkness as Road stepped through it. The others followed after.

The door closed silently behind them and vanished, as if it had never existed at all.

Chapter 1 - End


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

_~ Life is a foreign language: all men mispronounce it. ~_

Christopher Morley

**~Venice, Italy - 11:38 pm~**

The streets of Venice gave a new definition to the word 'silent.'

Everyone was sound asleep after the celebrations of yesterday. The Carnival of Venice had just ended and, after much partying and drinking, everyone was catching up on some much-needed rest.

Well, almost everyone.

A lone figure walked across one of the many bridges. The figure wore a long, black cloak that billowed around them in a way that made it impossible to see the face or gender of the person. The person walked without purpose or hurry, seemingly just another Italian out for a nightly stroll.

Well, one who was about to be robbed, that is.

"Do we need to go over the plan, boys?" a greasy-haired man whispered to his two cohorts standing behind him.

"We go in, grab the money and run. Easy enough," one of the men answered.

"Right, and if this person tries to put up a fight we…?"

"Use this," the other guy whispered, holding up a big butcher knife that glittered menacingly in the light of the half-moon.

"Exactly," the leader said, grinning widely as he turned to watch the cloaked-figure turn down an alley-way. "Let's go."

The men ran after the figure.

**~Alleyway~**

The cloaked-person walked to the end of the alleyway, already seeing clearly that it was a dead end. The person sighed and turned around, not even remotely surprised to see the thieves at mouth of the alleyway. The figure sighed again, knowing that it was going to be a _long_ night.

"Hand over your money and we might not hurt you," the man at the front said. He was holding a large knife out in front of him.

The cloaked figure cocked his/her head to the side, as if confused.

The leader sighed in annoyance. "Just give us your money."

The person reached into the outer-folds of its cloak and came out empty handed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" the thief on the right mumbled. He turned to his leader, "What do we do now?"

The man frowned and shrugged, "Kill him and let's go."

"You should leave. _Now_," the cloaked figure said in a sweet, feminine voice.

The three men stared at her in shock. "It's a chick," the one of the left mumbled, sounding stunned.

The man in the middle smiled taking the knife and walking towards her, a wicked grin plastered on his face, "Looks like this night won't be for nothing after all."

The female sighed; she really didn't feel much like fighting. She just wanted to go back to her small, cozy apartment before the early-morning people started to rise.

'I probably shouldn't have gone out this late…' she thought.

"Then why did you?" a voice asked.

The girl looked up and saw another man floating slightly to her left. His head was level with hers and she could easily see his snow white hair, gray skin and his smirk. He looked like he expected her to be shocked, maybe even scream and ask how he was floating in mid-air.

Instead she calmly answered his question. "I didn't feel like sleeping and, besides, I like the city better when it's quiet. It's more peaceful," she said with a shrug.

"So, instead, you go out by yourself, at night, in a city known for its thieves," another voice stated from behind her.

She turned her still cloaked head to her right and saw a man leaning against the brick wall of the alley. He was tall with deep violet, almost black hair. He wore a long black suit and top-hat. She noticed that he also had the same golden eyes and gray skin of the man still floating beside her. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

She shrugged again. "Basically."

The man sighed and stood up off of the wall. "Something tells me you're going to be a handful."

"Oh, Tyki, be nice to the 15th !" an overly cheerful voice exclaimed from the mouth of the alleyway.

The girl looked in front of her, past the forgotten thieves at ten people and…a very odd looking…person?

"Yeah, be nice to my new sister, Tyki!" a teenage girl with violet hair shouted back at the man she assumed was…Tyki?

'That doesn't sound right…' the girl thought to herself as she looked at the man who had moved to stand directly beside her.

He noticed her staring and looked at her more closely. "Hey, what's with the hood?" he asked, reaching forward, as if to remove it.

The girl felt panic immediately rise in her chest and she took a step back, causing the man to frown. "Hey, what's wrong wi-?"

"What are you people?!"

Everyone turned to the three thieves standing in the center of the alley. The man with the knife looked panicked as he turned from the mouth of the alleyway to the end, seemingly surrounded by these gray-skinned people.

"How crass…" a female in her early twenties with long deep-violet hair held in a ponytail said, sounding disgusted.

"Is that anyway to address someone?" asked a man with long, curly dark blue hair as he glared at the now-noticed thieves. "I swear, humans have no manners these days."

"Can we just get this over with?" came the whining voices of two teenage…guys? One had messy dark-purple hair and the other had long blond hair. She wasn't quite sure if the blond one was a guy though. She noticed that there were three other males behind them, all with the same gray skin and gold eyes.

"L-look, how about w-we j-just g-g-go and s-say this n-never h-happened...alright?" the one thief on the left asked in a terrified voice.

"Hee-hee !" the…thing in the center laughed, sounding much more intimidating then his wide grin suggested, "We can't let you leave !"

"C-come on! W-what did we d-do to you?!?!" the man with the knife shouted.

The thing looked over his spectacles, glaring menacingly at the three, "You threatened a member of the Noah family ."

'The Noah family?' the girl wondered to herself, 'Is he talking about me? A member of their family?'

It was strange, somehow, the thought felt…right.

The thing at the entrance of the alley raised a gloved hand holding a pink umbrella to the sky. Suddenly, a dozen monster-like creatures appeared in the sky. They all appeared to have large cannons attached to them on all sides.

"My darling Akuma, attack !" the thing shouted, pointing at the thieves.

The cannons all turned towards the thieves on his command.

Tyki glanced at the innocent-sounding girl. "Miss, if I were you, I wouldn't look. It's not a pleasant sight."

He saw a flash of gold from under her hood before she spoke quite simply, "Why should I turn away? They don't deserve life."

This caused Tyki to blink in confusion and not pay much attention as the Akuma started firing at the thieves. He ignored their screams of pain and asked, "Don't deserve…?"

The girl's head turned back in the direction of the thieves who were now nothing more than ash on the ground. "They take the lives of others, thus they misuse the lives that are given to them. Those who waste their lives do not deserve life."

"Very well put, my dear !"the same too cheerful voice said from behind Tyki. He turned to see the Earl and the rest of the Noahs. They had apparently ignored what was left of the thieves, choosing instead to come and greet the new Noah.

The girl felt a sharp spike of pain in her head that quickly turned into a pounding headache.

'Not again…' the girl thought as she started to shake slightly from the pain.

"I am the Millennium Earl !" the creature in the front said gleefully. "What do you call yourself ?"

"Something's wrong…" she vaguely heard the man floating to her left mutter as he gave her a questioning look.

"I-I'm -" the girl felt her mind go completely blank at that moment.

Then all she saw was darkness.

-Chapter 2 End-


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

_~ All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~ _

**Anatole France**

**Chapter 3 - New Home**

The girl's mind woke slowly to the sound of several irritating voices.

"-going to get up?"

"Not so loud! You'll wake her up!"

"Good! We're-!"

"Quiet! What happened to her anyway? She seemed fine and then she just…"

"Yeah, what happened to sissy, Wisely?"

"No idea…she was confused, wondering who we were…"

"Did my Akuma attack frighten her?!?!"

"…No, she wasn't scared at all. She was perfectly comfortable with us, then she was in pain and she just fainted…"

"Maybe her Noah isn't fully settled, yet?"

"Not all of us have problems with our Noahs-"

"-Like you do, Tyki!"

"Shut-up, you annoying-!"

"Well, if we took off her stupid cloak, we could probably see her better!"

"Road-tama, she isn't one of your dolls-lero! You have to respect her privacy-lero!"

"No fair!"

"Hush!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"She's waking up…"

The girl sat up slowly, opened her eyes and looked into another pair of golden eyes that were surprisingly close. She flinched back in shock.

The teenage girl with violet spiky hair grinned and twirled back from her, "Yay~! She's up!"

The girl looked up and noticed most of the other golden-eyed people from before were there as well.

'Wait, where am I?' she wondered as she looked around the room. There wasn't much to look at. The walls were a blood red color, same as the carpet. The bed she was currently on had a black headboard with cream colored sheets.

'How did I get here…what's going on?!' she thought, panicking slightly.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, she's starting to panic," said the white-haired man from before.

"Of course!" said the…thing, "As I've said, I'm the Millennium Earl!"

The man in the black suit from before stepped forward, sweeping off his top-hat and bowing slightly at the waist, keeping his eyes on her. "I am Tyki Mikk."

The teenage girl with the spiky hair leaped on to Tyki's back and said, "And I'm Road Kamelot!" She then pointed to a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head currently glaring at her, "He's Lero."

'The umbrella has a name…ok…'

"Don't be too shocked," said the white-haired man with an arrogant grin, "I'm Wisely, by the way, and, to save us the time," he pointed to two twins currently sulking in the corner, "They are Jasdero and Devit," the girl with the deep-violet hair in a ponytail, "Lulu Bell," the man with the dark, curly blue hair, "And Cyril Kamelot."

"We can talk ya know!!!" the twins, Jasdero and Devit shouted, glaring angrily at Wisely.

"Congratulations on your new accomplishment," Wisely grumbled, "Also," he continued, looking at the girl, "There are several of us not here. The four from earlier were Tryde, Fiddler, Mercym and Mightra."

"Don't forget Skin and the 14th!" Road shouted, jumping off of Tyki.

"Yes, but she hasn't met them yet," Tyki reminded her, straightening his now rumpled coat.

"That's not right," the girl whispered, causing everyone to look at her.

Something had been bothering her since she first heard Road call Tyki…well, Tyki. The name just didn't sound right to her. There was something odd about it nagging at the back of her mind.

Suddenly, it clicked.

Wisely's eyes widened in astonishment, hearing her thoughts a second before she voiced them.

She pointed at Tyki, "Joyde…"

Tyki's eyes widened.

She moved her finger to Cyril, "Desires…"

Cyril gaped at her.

She then turned to Jasdevi and Devit, "Bondomu…"

The twins looked at each other in surprise.

She glanced at Lulu, "Lustful…"

Lulu raised an eyebrow.

Lastly she pointed at the Millennium Earl, "…and Adam."

Everyone stared at her in shock, then they suddenly turned their backs on her and formed a circle. Loud whispers erupted among themselves immediately. The girl blinked in surprise.

'…what did I say?'

~**Noah's POV**~

"Care to explain this one Earl?" Tyki asked in a whisper, still looking confused. He didn't much like being reminded of his Noah name, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Yeah how'd-"

"-she know-"

"-those names?!?!" Jasdevi finished together, pointing their guns at each other's heads in outrage.

"Yeah Milleni," Road said while jumping up to grab onto the unwilling Lero, "She just got here…are her Noah's memories still intact or something?"

"Er…."

"You have no idea, do you Earl?" Wisely said, sounding bored already.

The Earl glared at Wisely, "Her Noah's different from the others!"

"Different how?" Lulu asked.

"Well…"

"Um, excuse me?"

The members of the Noah family turned to look back at their newest family member and froze in shock.

Standing in front of them, looking rather nervous, was the 15th. Or rather, the 15th without her cloak on. She'd apparently taken it off while the other Noahs were too busy arguing to notice.

Well…they certainly noticed now.

The 15th had long, straight black hair with short bangs that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her skin was a grayish color, as with all Noahs. She wore a long black dress with red and gold trimmings. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and her hands were clasped together in front of her.

"Um, I'm…not sure what's going on…but-"

She looked straight up and her large golden eyes seemed to pierce straight through (what was left of) the hearts of the Noahs. "I am sorry if what I said disturbed any of you at all! I truly didn't mean to!"

The Noahs all stared at her for a second or two. Then…

"Sissy's so CUTE!" Road shouted as she cheerfully tackle-hugged the girl, much to her utter surprise.

"…huh?" the girl muttered as she stared down at the spiky haired teen.

"She is rather attractive," Wisely stated plainly with no inflection of any sort.

The girl looked over to the other Noahs. Tyki and the one twin, Debitto she guessed, were both gaping at her. The dark haired twin's brother was pulling on his arm repeatedly, seemingly trying to get some sort of response from him. This was unnecessary, though, as when the two noticed her staring they immediately turned away, both becoming suddenly bashful.

"CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!"

She stared at Cyril who was currently holding his nose as if he was about to sneeze. However, she soon noticed a long trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" the adorably cute female asked in a worried tone, her large eyes widening further in worry.

Cyril turned away as the blood seemed to only flow faster as he looked at her. "Yes, yes! I'm perfectly fine!" Tears began to pour dramatically from his eyes, "Such a kind, sweet girl!"

"What a wonderful new addition to the family!" the Earl said cheerfully.

"Ok…….." the girl muttered, feeling more confused. She looked down and stared into the golden eyes of the teen still hugging her.

"So," Road said, leaping back from her and grabbing on to Lero, who had also been staring at the new Noah, "What's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry! How rude of me," the 15th curtsied and smiled up at her "family."

"Call me Analicia."

* * *

Yay! Finally figured out how to work anything on this site (took me long enough...).

Anyway, let me explain something for everyone's benefit, this story takes place before the 14th betrays the Noahs. Yes, I know that they weren't the same people at the time, but...well, it's my story and I wanted to write it like this.

If you like it, review!

If you don't, why are you still here?!?!

Also, slight hints of a TykixOC and DebittoxOC...not quite sure if either one will happen yet, but it might so...who knows (wait...I'm the author, so shouldn't I...whatever....)

See you all later!


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man (would I be writing on here if I did?). However, Analicia is completely my own creation, so back off!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Challenge

_~ Arrogance and rudeness are training wheels on the bicycle of life - for weak people who cannot keep their balance without them. ~_

Laura Teresa Marquez

The Noah took a moment to absorb this information about their newest family member…

The 15th Noah, Analicia.

Of course, within the Noah clan, things can never stay quiet for very long…

"Aaaawwww~!" Road shouted, tackling her sister with yet another hug, "Even your name is cute, Ana-chan!"

'Ana-chan?' Analicia wondered, not quite sure about her new nickname. She didn't really understand where the 'chan' part came from…

Tyki smirked at the girl's obvious confusion and approached her. He doffed his hat and took one of the girl's hands with his own. He gave her one of his heart-wrenching smiles. "Analicia…what a charming name for such a sweet girl," he said as he brought the pale hand to his lips. As he let her hand go, he bowed low and continued, "I hope your stay with us will be a pleasant one."

Analicia stared at him with a slightly dazed look in her eyes and then, shaking herself out of her daze, she gave him a pleasant smile in return. She still felt confused with this whole scenario, but…at the same time, everything, for some reason, felt right to her. She really felt like she was home…wherever this was…she really needed to get some answers.

"Thank you very much," she murmured, feeling grateful to Tyki for the warm welcome.

Tyki smiled kindly at her. However, as he turned back to his family, he directed a boastful smirk at the twins, especially one in particular.

Debitto rolled his eyes at the arrogant aristocrat and leaned back on the wall, acting as if he could care less. His twin looked between the two in childlike confusion, having absolutely no idea what had just taken place.

"Jeez, Tyki," Road muttered rolling her eyes at her overly-charismatic uncle, "She hasn't even been awake ten minutes…"

He smirked at his niece, "Your point?"

"You need to have more respect of our newest member," came Lulu's voice from behind the group. She placed her hands lightly on the 15th's shoulders. "Ignore them, they tend to be a bit…pretentious."

"Joy-killer," Road muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and glaring immaturely at the older Noah.

"Now, now Road," the Earl chastised lightly, also suddenly standing next to the group, "Lulu Bell's right!"

"Please," Tyki muttered, placing a gloved hand on his chest, "I'm anything but pretentious."

"Au contraire, brother," Cyril said from behind Tyki, "You do have your moments."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement…" Tyki grumbled.

Cyril's eyes widened as his body noticeably drooped. Striking a dramtic pose, he cried "Brother, your words hurt me deeply! How can you say such things to your one and only brother?"

Tyki gave Cyril a withering look, "Very easily."

"You two are more juvenile then Road and the twins combined…" Wisely muttered, also somehow managing to come upon the group without anyone's notice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Road, Tyki and Cyril all cried at once, completely outraged.

"Ahem!" Lulu Bell said, affectively silencing them, "Anyway, Analicia, we're very glad to have you here. We're sure you'll make an important addition to the family."

"Why?"

Everyone looked over in the direction that the snide, rude question had come from. Leaning against the wall was the stubborn and previously ignored Debitto. Jasdero was sitting on the floor next to him drawing random designs on the floor with his fingers, ignorant of his surroundings.

"You have something to say, Debitto?" the Earl asked, a hint of warning evident in his voice. However, Debitto was either to ignorant to notice it or foolish enough to ignore it, as he continued.

"Yeah! Why are you all so happy she's here? Look at her! She's small! She's pathetic! What's the big deal? She probably can't even fight!"

The room went deadly silent, punctuated every now and then by Debitto's harsh breathing. The Noahs were astonished. None of them had ever questioned a new member. Then again, the twins were the youngest addition to the group…which didn't change the fact that Debitto was going to be severely punished for lashing out at Analicia.

"Debitto-" the Earl began, but…oddly enough…he was cut off by the last person anyone expected to talk.

Analicia.

"What makes you say that, Debitto?" the girl asked sweetly.

Everyone glanced back at her, surprised that she had spoken. Most of them had expected such a seemingly sweet and harmless girl to crumple under such harsh comments. Maybe even break down and cry. Then again…

They had forgotten that she was also a Noah.

Now, while Analicia's voice may have sounded sweet, her golden eyes had turned cold and steely. There was an edge to her body language that suggested to all that Debitto needed to shut upand apologize… fast.

However, Debitto was a teenage guy…meaning that he was a complete idiot.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" she repeated, carefully keeping her tone friendly.

Debitto smirked, glad he had gotten a reaction out of her, not the one he'd expected…but this entertained him more than his family's never-ending praises of her had.

"You're small." he started.

"Height means nothing and I'm as tall as you," she countered.

"You have no muscles."

"Neither do you."

"You're a girl."

"So are Lulu Bell and Road."

"You're young."

"I'm older then you."

"You're innocent."

"Most of the time."

Debitto grinded his teeth in irritation. "You have no powers."

"And how would you know that if you've never seen me fight?"

"Fine, then let's see what ya got!"

"I'd need an opponent…"

"Fine! My brother and I against you!"

"Alright. When and where?"

"Here and now!" Debitto shouted, pulling out his gun.

"Isn't there somewhere else? I'd hate to ruin my new room…" she muttered thoughtfully. "Is there somewhere else we could fight, Ada - I mean, Earl?"

"Uh…"

The Noah were caught off guard. They had no idea how things had turned out like this…one minute Debitto was shouting…and the next, the twins and Analicia had agreed to a fight!

The girl smiled reassuringly at the Earl. "It's alright, I'm a lot tougher then I look. Besides," she continued, an evil grin alighting her lips, "The quicker I beat him, the sooner he'll shut-up."

The Earl gave a tired sigh and turned to Road, "The Training room will do nicely! Road, if you would?"

Road laughed with pleasure as she walked a few steps from her family. She leaned back on one foot and, suppressing her urge to laugh, sang, "This is gonna be fun~!"

A heart shaped door rose up from the ground behind her and opened into a dark violet void.

Tyki grumbled about his sister's attitude to the situation and then gave Analicia another smile. "I don't really approve of this, but it should be interesting. Shall we?" he asked, motioning for her to follow him as he went through the door.

Analicia smirked at him and walked to the door, pausing to look back at the twins. "You two coming?"

Debitto grinned evilly at her and began to drag his still spaced-out twin to the door. "Just be prepared to lose, little girl."

Analicia rolled her eyes. "I'm _still_ older then you."

She walked through the door, followed by the twins and the rest of her family. Road brought up the rear, skipping happily, looking forward to the bloodshed…at least on Debitto's part…she didn't really want to see her new sister get hurt…

Analicia looked at her surroundings. The door had led to an endless world of deep purple darkness with a slight mixture of black mist scattered about. Pink and blue candles were floating around in the air, each sharpened at the tip like miniature daggers. They gave off an eerie glow. There were also random piles of dolls with wide, disturbing eyes scattered about the room. It was all rather…creepy…yet, somehow comforting.

"This is my dream world Ana-chan!" Road said stopping her skipping to smile at her perplexed sister.

"Dream world?" Analicia asked, feeling even more confused.

"Mm-hmmm," Road said smirking, "We'll have to play here sometime soon."

"Road, let's not torture her, ok?" Tyki said, giving her a rebuking look.

Road crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You're so mean Tyki."

"Hey! We still need a door outta here!" Debitto shouted, agitated.

Road glared at him, "Say please and maybe I'll consider it!"

Debitto grunted in annoyance and turned his back on the girl….which wasn't too bright on his part…turning his back on the demonic, malicious and easily angered Road…no, not a good idea at all…

Road growled and the candles in the void, reacting to their creator's anger, simultaneously spun around, pointed ends directed at the obnoxious teen's back.

It looked like Debitto was doomed, not that the rest of the family said anything or cared…until a voice spoke up…

"Um…Road…chan?"

The frozen Road turned her head slowly back to her adorable sister. The girl had one hand behind her head and looked rather nervous as she asked…

"Would you, _please_, make us one of your doors?"

Road stood there for another second before she leaped up to give her sister a quick hug. "Of course I can, Ana-chan!" She jumped back and another door appeared behind her.

Analicia breathed a silent sigh of relief as the candles fell back into their original, non-lethal positions.

As the Noah's started going through the door, Analicia felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look into the golden eyes of Tyki Mikk. He appeared to be troubled.

"Something wrong, Tyki?" she asked with a slight hint of worry.

"Why did you stop Road? After what that twerp said, I'd think you'd be happy to see him with a few extra holes…"

Analicia grinned in relief. "Oh, is that all? I usually don't like to see anyone hurt anyway…and, well…"

As she trailed off, a vicious smile spread across her face and the wicked glimmer crept back into her golden eyes, "…I didn't want Road to have _all_ the fun."

Tyki blinked in surprise at the girl's sudden change in personality. He really hadn't been expecting that…but…

A wide grin spread across his own face. "You're rather evil, aren't you?"

The girl shrugged, her grin reverting back to a simple smirk and her eyes showing nothing more than curiosity at the upcoming battle. "Depends on my mood."

The two walked through the door to the next room.

Chapter 4 - End

* * *

Man, you must all be glad I've finally started posting again...took me long enough, eh?

Anyway, I have the next two chapters after this one written...so I'll post them...whennever I feel this chapter has gotten enough reviews! 3

See ya all later! :3

Oh, and to all thsoe who have already reviewed, thanks so much! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Fight!

Chapter 5 - Fight!

_~ Weapons are an important factor in war, but not the decisive one; it is man and not materials that counts ~_

_Mao Tse-Tung_

Now _this_, Analicia had not expected.

The room was large with a beige tiled floor and walls made up of gray stone carved into bricks. In the center of the ceiling hung an old-fashioned candelabra with lit candles that (somehow) managed to light up the entire room. It was what was on the walls that caused Analicia to feel a bit disturbed, though. There were rows upon rows of weapons hanging from them. Just at first glance she could see maces, scythes, axes, a curled whip made of leather, broadswords and short swords, katanas, daggers, bombs and even a gun or two.

'Why do they have so many weapons?' Analicia wondered.

"Hey!"

Analicia snapped out of her trance and stared across the room at Jasdevi. The two twins stood on the other side of the large room, each holding a golden gun with a black handle.

"You coming? Hii-hii~!" Jasdero shouted, pointing his gun at her.

"Or are ya scared?" Debitto continued, leering at her over his own gun.

Analicia smirked. "Not even a little."

"Hey, wait!" Road shouted, glaring at the twin's guns, "Ana-chan doesn't have a weapon!"

"Oh, that's ok I-" she started to say modestly when Tyki interrupted her.

"It's alright, Analicia," Tyki said, leaning against the wall and pulling out one of his cigarettes, "We all have a weapon of some sort, both magical and physical."

"They're right, my dear!" the Earl said, being his usual over-zealous self. Gesturing to the walls he said, "Choose anything you see!"

Analicia looked at each weapon individually. She hadn't really fought that much herself before, especially not with any of these weapons. She barely even understood how to hold most of them!

However, Analicia had learned long ago that she didn't really need to think when she fought. There was another part of her that just…instinctively knew what to do. She was starting to wonder if that had something to do with the whole Noah thing (which she _still_ needed to ask them about). She often found that her own mind could actually simply relax while the other part of her took over.

And she'd never lost once.

Thus, when she got the feeling about a certain weapon…no matter how odd, she went with it…

"So…I can choose anything here, right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course!" the Earl said with enthusiasm.

"Then, ummm…" she took a deep breath, figuring she might as well get it over with as quick as she could, "May I fight with Lero?"

Ok, now, if a tornado had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, none of the Noah, except maybe Analicia who was staring at her stunned family in confusion, would have noticed, or even flinched for that matter. Most of them were honestly wondering if they'd heard her correctly. Wisely and Cyril gave her looks that clearly questioned her sanity. Tyki's cigarette fell from his gaping mouth. Lulu bell raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. Road looked from Analicia to the Earl and back again, wondering if the Earl would actually let her fight with his preferred weapon. The Earl still seemed to be processing her request. Lero, who had been floating behind the Earl, was speechless. No one had ever actually _asked_ the Earl if they coulduse him in a fight. And the twins…

Laughter suddenly erupted from the other side of the room. Analicia saw that the twins were positively dying of laughter, having to hold each other up to keep themselves from falling over.

"Hii-hii~! Lero! Lero! Hii-hii~!"

"Oh, _please_ Earl!" Debitto mockingly begged, trying to stifle his laughter, "Don't let her fight with Lero! Whatever will we do~!"

The two started laughing even more, both of them now rolling around on the floor.

The Earl ignored them both, though, and asked, "Why do you want to fight with Lero, dear?"

Analicia blinked once in surprise, not really sure of that answer herself. "I don't know…There's just something that tells me I should. I can't really explain it."

Although _several_ of the Noah were now starting to question her sanity, the Earl only grinned wider. "Of course you may fight with Lero, my dear!"

Analicia grinned gratefully and curtsied. "Thank you so much Earl!" she then turned to Lero, "Is that alright with you Lero? You don't mind fighting with me, do you?"

Lero's eyes widened at her question. Not only had no one ever asked for the Earl's permission to fight with him…no one had _ever _asked _him_ if he wanted to fight!

"Oh, yes mistress Ana-lero! I'd love to-lero! It'd be an honor-lero!" the golem said, allowing the girl to grasp the umbrella's handle.

"Thank you, Lero!" she murmured smiling at the overjoyed umbrella.

Analicia walked over and faced the twins, her back to one of the far walls, her family against the wall to her left, and the twins across from her.

"Whenever you're ready!" she said to the twins. She held Lero by her side in her right hand.

The other Noahs showed varying levels of interest. Road was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Cyril kept twisting a handkerchief in his hands, worried for the cute girl's safety. Wisely levitated casually by Tyki, who was smoking a new cigarette, looking curiously at the newest Noah.

"Who do you think'll win?" he asked quietly in the dead silence, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Ana-chan will, of course!" Road said as if the answer was obvious.

"I agree," Lulu Bell murmured with a small nod.

"Really?" Tyki asked, surprised that the normally silent Lulu would answer, "She is new to all of this and, while the twins aren't the best fighters, they have been practicing longer then her. What makes you so sure she'll win?"

Lulu Bell smirked. Nodding to the girl she said, "Have you taken a closer look at her lately? Haven't you noticed that she seems to be a little…different since she agreed to this fight? Not quite herself?"

Tyki looked back over to Analicia, taking her body language in carefully. Although she held Lero casually at her side, her shoulders were squared and her feet were planted firmly spread on the ground. While her eyes stared straight ahead at the twins, the rest of her face remained passive. She looked completely absorbed in the upcoming fight.

She also looked like she'd done this before.

"Ok," Tyki conceded, blowing out a puff of smoke, "I see your point."

Wisely's mouth turned up in a devious smirk. Looking over to the twins he said, "Show time."

The twins smiled evilly, pointed their guns at Analicia and shouted, "Loading…Blue bullet!"

And, with that command, the twins fired. The small blue bullets flew through the air to Analicia, going as fast as any other bullet, making it almost impossible to see.

A second before the bullet was about to hit, Analicia moved her head a centimeter to the left.

The bullet flew by her head, the wind caused by it making her black locks twist and turn, and hit the wall behind her. As it hit, several sharp spikes of ice sprouted from the spot, spreading slowly after and freezing parts of the wall around it. A few small wisps of white mist came from it as the cold ice hit the warm air, making a hissing sound as it did.

However, Analicia remained completely unharmed. She smirked at the twins blunder.

The two growled and began to fire rapidly. Shouts of "Blue bomb! Blue bomb! Blue bomb!" rang throughout the room as the two continuously fired at the smirking female. Analicia kept dodging every last bullet, barely moving more than an inch or two as she did so. The wall and several spots on the floor were now covered in ice. As the seconds flew by, more mist began to form around the girl, to the point where none of the others could actually see her form anymore. The twins, however, kept firing.

The rest of the Noahs were also becoming rather disruptive. The Earl and Cyril were both being held back, the Earl by Road and Lulu Bell and Cyril by his brother. Both of them were yelling at the twins to stop, threatening them and calling out to Analicia in fear. Road was telling the Earl over and over again that Ana-chan would be fine and not to worry. Lulu Bell was calmly stating that he shouldn't interfere in their fight. Tyki, on the other hand, was profusely cursing his brother, trying every method he knew to keep his brother calm, including threatening to rip his vocal chords out with his own hands. Wisely was calmly levitating next to the group, watching the mist that Analicia had disappeared into. With his mind-reading abilities, he knew better then all of them what exactly was happening and thus felt no reason to panic.

Finally, the twins seemed to have run out of steam. They shouted one more tired, "Blue bomb!' and fired into the white mist. The two breathed heavily as they heard the bullet striking something. They continued to breathe hard as they stared into the unfading white mist. The hissing sound now filled the room as even the Earl and Cyril had stopped fighting, desperate to see through the mist.

After a second, Jasdero asked, "Did we win, hii~?"

Debitto scoffed, throwing his arms over his head, gun in hand. He yawned loudly and said, "Of course we did! How could we possibly lose to-"

Debitto froze mid-sentence as Lero came flying out of the mist. The poor umbrella seemed to have been thrown straight out of it, stopping his own flight near the ceiling.

A large, malicious grin spread across the pumpkin's face as he looked at the twins. "You two are in for it now-lero!"

The two stared nervously back at the mist, aiming their guns near the center of it. They really weren't sure what to expect.

"If you two were smart," Wisely shouted from the sidelines, "You'd give up now!"

"No way!" the two shouted stubbornly. They were both shaking, guns banging into each other with every other wrong jerk. Now the two were definitely scared.

Suddenly, out of the mist leaped…

Chapter 5 - End

* * *

Aaaaw~...didn't I just pick the best place to stop? ;)

Heh-heh...don't worry I'll post the next chpater...eventually (don't I always?).

Ok, the editing system for this site is weird and I have no idea how to work it...nor do i have the time to figure it out...so let me just go over a few errors/chagnes I've seen.

First, some of you may have read in the last chapter that Analicia had pale hands...this is a HUGE mistake on my part. Analicia has been, since the time we first met her, in her Noah form. Thus, her skin has been the same shade of gray this whole time. I have no idea how I mixed that up...maybe I was thinking of Erin from my Evny FMA story (she's as pale as a ghost). Yeah, that's probably it...

Second, some of you may have noticed that I now use Debitto instead of Devit, like I'd used to begin with. Alright, let's start with the fact that Debitto has about...five or so different translations of his name...however, I find that Debitto is the easiest for me to remember (don't ask why, it just is) so I'm going to stick with that for now.

Lastly, you may also have noticed taht, since I'm using Debitto, the combined version of Jasdero's and Debitto's names (Jasdevi) doesn't really add up. Yes, I know that, technically, it should now become Jasdebi, or something like that, but, once again, I find myself typing Jasdevi so often, that I can't really stay on track with it, so please just go with it.

Anyway, thanks to all of you reviewers and readers. I hope you all continue to do so.

And, to all of you just joining us...As usual, Read and Review~! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Win!

Chapter 6 - Win

_~ The best victory is when the opponent surrenders of its own accord before there are any actual hostilities...It is best to win without fighting. ~_

_Sun-tzu_

* * *

_After a second, Jasdero asked, "Did we win, hii~?"_

_Debitto scoffed, throwing his arms over his head, gun in hand. He yawned loudly and said, "Of course we did! How could we possibly lose to-"_

_Debitto froze mid-sentence as Lero came flying out of the mist. The poor umbrella seemed to have been thrown straight out of it, stopping his own flight near the ceiling. _

_A large, malicious grin spread across the pumpkin's face as he looked at the twins. "You two are in for it now-lero!"_

_The two stared nervously back at the mist, aiming their guns near the center of it. They really weren't sure what to expect._

"_If you two were smart," Wisely shouted from the sidelines, "You'd give up now!"_

"_No way!" the two shouted stubbornly. They were both shaking, guns banging into each other with every other wrong jerk. Now the two were definitely scared._

_Suddenly, out of the mist leaped…_

* * *

…a large black panther.

"Lulu Bell?" the Noahs shouted in shock. None of this made any sense. Analicia was the only one on the battlefield at the start of the fight, so how is it that the Noah of Lust had managed to-

"Yes?"

Everyone turned to look at Lulu Bell, who was still holding onto the right arm of the Earl.

So, the question was…if Lulu Bell was with the other Noahs…then who was-?

The Noah's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. The cat, oblivious and/or uncaring to the Noahs confusion, had continued its attack, running at the twins. Claws fully extended and fangs exposed, it leaped at the two. The twins, still confused, panicked and were forced to jump away from each other in order to avoid having their heads ripped off.

The cat, unable to stop its jump, landed all four paws on the wall. The panther then, in one fluid motion, bunched up its hind legs and leaped off of the wall. It flew through the air towards Lero. As it went across the room, it changed. The paws elongated, claws shrinking; black fur became fabric and hair, then skin; narrowed, golden eyes widened, becoming rounded.

The ex-panther reached out and grabbed onto the wooden handle. Black slippered feet landed and skidded to a stop. The being turned around, golden eyes narrowing mockingly from several feet off the ground at the teen Noahs.

"Was that really your best?" Analicia asked, smirking at the two as she stood on…air…holding Lero to her side again.

"H-how did-?" Debitto stuttered, completely confused as to what just happened.

"She can transform…" Lulu murmured appreciatively.

"…And she can Choose…" Tyki continued, completely mystified by the girl's actions.

"…And so much more," Wisely finished, smirking in satisfaction. He'd actually found himself enjoying this fight.

Debitto shook his head, shaking off his nerves, and glared at the girl, quickly finding his old anger again.

"Jaz…" the black haired teen said, looking at his twin.

Jasdero looked up and smirked, knowing his twin's thoughts already.

The two aimed at Analicia again and shouted, "Loading…Red Bullet: Blazing Red Planet!"

A large ball of flame erupted from their guns, becoming bigger as it moved. It flew right at Analicia…

…And then went right through her.

The twins gaped at the 15th Noah.

Analicia put a hand to her mouth and yawned loudly. "This really is all you've got, isn't it?" she sighed heavily, "That's too bad. I was hoping this would at least be a _decent_ fight."

The two, desperate, pointed their guns at her again.

She raised an eyebrow at the two, eyes twinkling, and said with a knowing smirk "You're going to try another Red Bullet."

As the twins gaped at her again, the other Noahs turned to look questioningly at Wisely. He glanced around at the group and shrugged his shoulders. "She's right. That is what they were thinking. And before you say it, yes, she can read minds."

"Fine," Debitto said, glaring at the girl, "Let's try _that_ Jaz."

Jasdero turned to his brother, a grin spreading across his sown shut mouth. "Ok!"

The two pointed their guns at each other's head, preparing to shoot and combine their forms into that of Jasdevi.

Analicia shook her head at their actions. "Yeah, I don't think so," she stated bluntly. She lifted her left hand, and moved her fingers in a motion reminiscent to that of a crawling spider.

The twins felt themselves freeze and unwillingly drop their guns as their hands were forced open. The two felt like they'd become puppets as their bodies moved on their own to face the smirking brunette. Analicia flicked her wrist and Debitto and Jasdero went flying backwards. They simultaneously hit the wall and crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain as they fell to the floor.

"Body manipulation…" Tyki mumbled, keeping a silent count.

"Finish them Ana-chan~!" Road shouted, completely ignoring her uncle.

Analicia giggled evilly as she began walking down to the twins as if she was on a staircase. Her smirk turned into a vicious grin as she approached the groaning Debitto.

"Ready to give up?" she asked, standing before the teen.

Debitto coughed and narrowed his eyes at her, "Never!"

Analicia sighed and rolled her eyes. She held out the umbrella to her side. A dark violet glowing mist raced up from her hand across Lero. When the mist was finished, the umbrella was gone and in its place was a long, black broadsword with a white cross going up the middle.

"The Earl's sword…" Lulu Bell murmured, sounding slightly surprised.

Analicia gave a heavy sigh. "This is for your own good."

She swung the sword around towards Debitto. Debitto cringed, waiting for the blow. At the last second, the sword stopped. Analicia turned the sword on its side so that the flat and was directed at the teen's head.

Then she whacked him _hard_ on the head with the flat side of the sword.

Debitto groaned in pain as he passed out, a small bump already forming on his head.

Analicia smirked at her victory and then turned to the other one, Jasdero.

Jasdero was crouching against the wall, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He was holding a bump on his head that had come from being thrown against the wall. He looked fearfully between his now-unconscious brother and the 15th. The girl approached the scared Noah and crouched down to his eyelevel.

Her face softened as she gave him a kind smile. "You didn't really want to fight me, did you Jasdero? You were only following your stupid brother, right?"

She already knew the answer to her own question before she even asked. Jasdero's eyes widened as he processed what she just said. He then slowly nodded his head, careful not to move a lot to keep his head from pounding.

Analicia raised her hand still holding the sword and the purple mist flew back down it to her hand, turning the sword back into its original form. She let go of Lero, allowing for the umbrella to float around of its own free will.

She patted Jasdero lightly on the head, doing her best to avoid the bump. "It's alright, Jasdero. Debitto's fine. He'll be up in a couple of hours. And…I'm sorry for hurting you. I really did try to go easy on you. So…smile, ok?"

Jasdero blinked once in confusion and then, grasping the meaning of her words, immediately perked up. Analicia blinked once at his sudden change and was even more surprised when the blond gave her a tackle-hug almost identical to Road's.

"Yay! Ana-chan's nice now! Hii-hii~!" he shouted.

Analicia brought herself out of her dazed state and smiled down at Jasdero. "I'll try to be nicer to you, ok?"

Jasdero smiled and let go of her. He gave her a pleading look and asked, "Debi too?"

The girl smirked, patted his head and stood. She reached a hand out and helped Jasdero stand up.

"Not a chance."

Analicia looked over to her new "family" when she heard the sound of clapping. The Earl and Wisely were the ones clapping, the Earl with his usual wide grin and Wisely giving her one of his trade-mark smirks. Road was jumping up and down, twirling around and chanting, "She won~! She won~!" Lulu Bell gave her a nod of approval, a small smile on her face. Tyki was now busily trying to get his brother _off_ of him. Cyril had apparently broken down in tears after seeing that Analicia was ok and was still crying for joy on his brother's shoulder…much to Tyki's displeasure.

Analicia gave her naturally innocent smile and walked over to them, leaving Jasdero to fuss over his twin. She looked to Lero, who was still next to her, and a worried expression crept onto her face.

"You alright Lero? You weren't hurt or anything, were you?"

"No, no-lero! I'm perfectly fine Mistress-lero!" Lero said hurriedly, darting around like a demented bumblebee.

Analicia felt a large pair of hands on her shoulders as a merry voice said, "You did very well, my dear!"

Analicia smiled up at the Earl. "Thank you, Earl."

"Welcome to the family, Analicia, the Noah of Life."

* * *

After the battle, everyone decided, mostly when Analicia gave a rather cute yawn, that it would be a good idea if they got some sleep. The Earl went off with Lero to continue with his "job." Analicia still wasn't quite sure what that was. She mentally added that to the list of things that she needed to ask them about. Lulu Bell, Cyril and Wisely went off to their own rooms not long after.

This left Road and Tyki to escort Analicia to her room. Analicia was grateful to them for the escort, as she soon realized that…whatever or wherever she was staying was very large, with many of the hallways almost identical. Road smirked when she told her this and said her that, if she ever got lost, she could always just ask one of the maids to show her back to her room.

'Wow…maids, weapons, a dream world…this place really does have everything…'

The three of them kept up polite conversation until they reached her room. At which point, the two Noahs bid her goodnight, with Road giving her a hug and Tyki a gentlemanly bow. Analicia curtsied back and went into her own room, closing the door gently behind her.

She sat on the bed and brought her knees up, hugging them tightly to her chest. She mentally went over everything that had happened today…and boy, was it a lot. Her entire life had changed.

And, strangely enough, she was perfectly happy with it. Road and Jasdero were adorable. The Earl was nice. Lero had taken to her quickly. Lulu Bell seemed to like her. Wisely found her interesting. Tyki was charming. Cyril was…odd, but still kind. And Debitto was obnoxious, but she'd hopefully beaten some of that out of him.

She yawned loudly in the ever-present silence of the night. Only a small bit of light actually managed to enter her room through the curtains. Everything was very peaceful…

Analicia fell over onto her side, keeping herself curled-up on the bed. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she drifted off.

It was funny though, for a second, just before she fell asleep…Analicia could've sworn she heard a piano softly playing in the distance.

But she must've just imagined that…right?

Chapter 6 - End

* * *

Yay! I finally posted!

...I think i made a lot of my readers mad after the last chapter...well, soory...but you've gotta admit that it was a pretty good cliffy! ;)

Ok, and i'd just like to make one thing clear...I do not _hate_ Debitto...despite popular belief...I just think his ego could be knocked down a peg or two...

-Sigh- Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, but don't hold me to that! My overall goal for this story is to be up to double digits at least before the end of summer.

If you liked it, review! :)

If you didn't...then I'm really confused as to why you're still here (seriously, it's chapter 6 now people!).


	7. Chapter 7: Lulu Bell

Chapter 7 - Lulu Bell

_~ Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train ~ _

_Buddha_

…

_Pain._

_Confusion._

_Shouts. Accusations. Harsh words._

'_Freak!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Burn it all down!'_

_Red. Everything covered in red. _

_Anger. Fire. Blood._

_So much blood…_

_

* * *

_

Analicia awoke with a start, clutching her chest as her heart continued to beat wildly, threatening to leap out of her chest at any moment.

She stayed that way for what felt like several hours when, in reality, in was only a few minutes. A soft knocking sound came from the door and, after assuring herself that what she'd seen was _just a dream_ and would _remain_ as such, went to open it.

On the other side of the door was a maid - a strange maid, but a maid nonetheless. The maid had gray skin, not quite as dark as one of the Noah clan's, but still gray. A black, flipped pentagram was in the center of her forehead and her eyes stared out at her dully, as if waiting for some order.

"Umm, yes?" she asked, uncertain as to what to do. She'd never had a maid before. She'd seen one or two following demurely behind some of the richer nobles in Venice, but, outside of that, she didn't have much experience when it came to such things.

"The Masters Noah request your presence in the Dining room for breakfast," the maid said in a monotone voice.

"Oh…" she said, a bit surprised by the request. The maid stared at her for a minute, and Analicia realized that she had yet to accept or decline. "I'd love to! But, could you show me the way there? I don't really know-"

"Of course," the maid said, cutting her off mid-sentence. The Akuma-maid bowed and walked off. Analicia quickly followed, vaguely wondering if all of the maids were as _off_ as this one. It was like she couldn't think for herself, like she was a doll. Then again, she really shouldn't have been surprised by anything she saw around here, especially after yesterday.

Analicia's mind wandered as she walked down the seemingly never-ending hallways. She figured that Debitto would have woken up by now. He was probably mad at her for beating him, wounding his pride as she had. She hoped that Lero had calmed down some too. The golem was cute and all, but he had the tendency to go overboard when it came to any form of praise or notice from her.

The maid paused in front of a large double-door. She opened the door and curtsied as Analicia carefully skirted past her…all of this was honestly just too abnormal, even for her.

"Ana-chan~! You're up!" a voice squealed as Analicia was, for what felt like the billionth time, attacked with a crushing hug.

She smiled down at the younger girl. "Good morning, Road."

"Come on, Ana-chan~! You sit over here!" Analicia fought not to stumble as the teen dragged her towards a dining table. She tried not to feel too awkward when she noticed the rest of her family watching.

The girl pulled her to a seat next to Tyki's, which the aristocrat promptly pulled back to offer to her. "Thank you, Tyki," Ana muttered, suddenly feeling grateful for gray skin (a blush was nearly impossible to see).

Tyki chuckled at the girl's shyness. "Any time, Analicia. Any time."

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

Analicia glanced up and nearly winced both at the spiteful tone in Debitto's voice and the hatred she saw in his eyes.

"Devi~!" Jasdero whined. "Don't be mean to Ana-chan~!"

"Yeah, Debitto," Road snickered darkly from her seat. "Just because she kicked you're a-" she paused and mentally rolled her eyes at the shocked look her father was giving her. "I mean, because a girl, who _just got here_, beat you, doesn't mean you have be spiteful about it."

"Road, I don't think your helping," Tyki muttered as Debitto only seemed to get angrier (a feat Ana hadn't thought possible had she not seen it).

The twin slammed his fists onto the table, causing the silverware and food to rattle. "So what? I went easy on her!"

"More like she went easy on you," Cyril grumbled from down the table.

Debitto stood up, one foot on the table and one on his chair, picked up his drinking glass and chucked it at the mind-reader. "Shut it, turban-head!"

The glass would've hit its target if not for a gloved hand reaching out and seemingly plucking it out of the air. Lulu Bell placed the glass on the table and muttered something about "childish antics."

Analicia watched as the Noah of Lust calmly went back to eating. The woman was just so…blank. Sure, she dressed professionally, with her suit unwrinkled and not a single hair out of place. But, the woman never showed so much as an ounce of facial expression. Wait, no, she had given her a small smile last night, but she really couldn't get much out of that except that the woman didn't hate her guts.

Speaking of people who hated her guts...

She snapped back to attention just in time to hear the end of whatever Debitto was ranting about.

"-fight anyway?"

There was complete silence for a moment as everyone turned to stare at the 15th, causing her to sit rigidly in her seat. She hated being stared at.

"Actually, that's not a bad question," Tyki said, giving her a contemplative look.

'What is?' Ana wondered, panic levels rising. Damn, the one time she wasn't paying attention to Debitto and he actually says something important…

"Yes, it is," the Earl said, "But I doubt our precious 15th knows the answer."

'I'd need to know the question first.'

The Earl gave her a piercing look over his glasses. "Analicia, how did you learn to use your power?"

The 15th blinked twice before answering, "I-I don't know."

"Do you remember your fight with the twins?"

Ana closed her eyes, attempting to remember.

_The twins standing across from her. Road cheering. Eager faces begging for a fight. The sound of her heartbeat practically deafening her. The feeling of something inside of her, something wanting to break free. The twins raising their guns, firing. A blue bullet flying through the air. A roaring sound in her ears. The bullet-_

Blank.

Everything after that was a blank.

She could remember everything when the fight ended. Knocking Debitto out, Jasdero tackling her with a hug, the Earl welcoming her into the Noah family.

But of the fight itself?

Blank.

Analicia opened her eyes, trying not to show how confused she felt.

"I don't remember…"

Another moment of silence.

"Earl?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping for an explanation.

However, the man only chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry, Ana-chan~!"

The Earl stood, prompting the others in the room to do the same. "I'm afraid I have to go now, business to get to. But, I'll explain everything to all of you later."

She perked-up at that. She'd take whatever answers she could get at this point.

The Earl gave her another glance before he left the room. Concern for the newest member of the Noah clan filtered into his voice as he asked, "Ana-chan, is that all the clothes you currently have with you?"

"Oh, yes," she looked down at her somewhat battered dress from the fight last night in embarrassment. "I hadn't really thought about that. I suppose I can grab my other things from my old home."

The Earl's smile widened. "Nonsense, Lulu Bell can get you more, can't you dear?"

"Of course, Earl." The Noah of Lust gave a small bow and motioned for the 15th to follow.

"Good, good~!" The Earl replied, leaving the room.

The Noah all went their separate ways with Ana trailing behind Lulu Bell.

* * *

"Something wrong, Ana?" the blond asked, confused and slightly annoyed with the girl's dazed look.

"Huh?" Analicia muttered, pulling herself back to reality. She was currently in Lulu Bell's room (surprisingly plush and finely decorated). The woman had said she needed to change into something more appropriate before vanishing with two maids trailing behind her into an adjoining room. Analicia had occupied the time with staring outside a window (not that it helped her figure out where she was; it seemed that the house was also trapped inside Road's dark violet-and-black world). She'd become lost in her thoughts after awhile and hadn't even noticed when Lulu had finally re-entered the room.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking…this place really feels like a home."

"That's because of the Noah memories," The Noah of Lust said simplistically as she buttoned up her suit jacket. "They remember their original birthplace, causing an unnatural feeling of nostalgia in all of us."

Analicia frowned at this. "Well…that's true." Shaking her head she continued, "But, that's not exactly what I was thinking. I meant that, this place, here, with all of you…it really feels like a home…a family, I guess." She whispered the last part. She felt sappy calling them her "family" out loud, but the word was accurate.

"Again," Lulu insisted, unwillingly finding herself being drawn into a full conversation, "That's likely just the Noah-"

"No, it's not," Ana said with complete and utter certainty, causing the Noah of Lust to raise an eyebrow. "I know it isn't. The Noah within me is part of it, but there's still me." She turned back to the window, vaguely able to see her outline in the glass's reflection. "I do have my own thoughts and feelings, not just the Noah's. And, I have never felt this happy..."

She turned her attention back to the blond, a small smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes, as if she wasn't entirely there. "I like it here, not just because it's _here_, but because everyone else is here with me. It feels safe…"

Lulu Bell stared at the girl for another moment. Her face remained stoic, giving nothing away to the surprise she was feeling. Analicia was odd. She had seemed perfectly innocent to Lulu, a sheltered girl. But now, she wondered. That sadness…what was she hiding?

When the silence began to feel awkward, Analicia wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have (or had she given something away?). "It's just a nice feeling, I guess," she said quickly, hoping to turn the conversation back around to the original topic, "Sorry if I wasn't paying attention."

Lulu Bell shrugged, pushing her thoughts of Analicia's personality away for later. "Perfectly alight."

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

A loud slamming of doors was followed by Lulu dragging her out of the room by her wrist. "Let's go."

The blond didn't leave much room for arguing (or comments for that matter), still, as Lulu came to a door and pulled out a gold key with a heart shaped handle, she found she couldn't help herself, "Where are we going?"

"Shopping." The woman deftly placed the key into the lock and turned.

"Oh…"

The horror of the situation sunk in as Lulu continued to drag her through the door into the black-and-violet realm that she had come to associate with the Noah's.

"Wait…"

'_Shopping. Lulu Bell's perfect looks. Must take hours to find the right clothes. Shopping. Cost a fortune too. Shopping…'_

Ana's conclusion? A shopping trip with Lulu Bell would take hours on end and cause her a massive migraine from having to deal with the controlling Noah for a long period of time.

"Can't I just grab my old clothes?" the Noah of Life asked desperately as the door closed ominously behind her.

Chapter 7 - End (Review!)

* * *

Next Chapter Title: Chapter 8 - Tyki Mikk

Notice: I NEED A BETA! Please drop me a message! Thanks!

A/N and to all Reviewers:

_…Ok, I'm sorry, alright? I don't do this whole 'no updating for five months' thing on purpose, really I don't._

_Oh and, also, the next chapter…you can't tell me you're not looking forward to it? I know I am and I'm the one writing it._

_Now, onto reviews…12 reviews for one chapter? I love you people! XD_

_You all make me so happy!_

And here you all are:

**Starfire8001** - Glad you thought so! :)

**p3paula** - Happy you liked the fight. Also, thanks for being understanding about my slow updating issues…

**JediChristian899** - Ummm, I'm actually thinking of using your idea, maybe. Or at least something around those lines. My original plan made her into too much of a Mary Sue -shutters-

**anonymous** - Awww~! That's such a nice complement! You get a cookie! -throws cookies at-

**Ren** - Well, you're powers of hypnosis seem to be a bit slow…still took awhile for me to update. Lol, but thanks for reviewing anyway! ;)

**story expert mel13** - Thanks for commenting on the emotional aspects of the chapter, I think you were the first one to do so…I think.

**AcPa xox** - You commented on the love triangle! Yay! -throws cookies at- Everyone only ever focuses on Tyki or the 14th, but you mentioned both. Again, yay! :D

**Centillion** - Yeah, the 14th should show up in chapter…eleven I believe, maybe ten, I'm not quite sure what I want to do for chapter ten. Also, thank you! You are one of the few other fans of the 14th out there!

**Woopa** - To your OMG (Oh, my god), I up you an NMG (No, my god!) ;P

**luv strawberries named daisuke** - Guess what? I posted! Yay me! -eats a cookie-

**yuky16** - Aww~! Thanks! But, why do all of my stories wind-up being cutsie?

**Wicken25** - Don't worry, there will be more Tyki action, but let's not forget the 14th! Oooh, I can sense the future angst from here! XD

Thanks to all of you wonderful people!

Now, go, review…please? It makes me happy. -insert puppy dog look that no one can resist-


End file.
